


Waugh Magicians, Generation 2

by Highkingeliot



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkingeliot/pseuds/Highkingeliot
Summary: Eliot's sister in law dies in a tragic car accident but his niece survives. Seeing the photos Eliot discovers the only way she could have survived is they have something in common, she's telekinetic.





	Waugh Magicians, Generation 2

It had been a few months since I had been kicked out of Fillory, gone back and fought for my place as king. That had become my home. Now here I am once again kicked out. There had better be a good damned reason for all this shit.

I found myself waking up in a small apartment. There were people above us yelling about lord only knows what. They were Italian so they were not quiet about their disagreements. I rolled over to try and get a bit more sleep before facing the world only to discover I was the only one still in bed. I heard the shower running and decided to go investigate.

“Hello??”   
“Hi. I’ll be out in a minute.”  
“Quentin?”  
“Eliot.”  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Uhhh.. I live here.”  
“Then… do I?...”  
“Yeah, we both do.”   
“What exactly happened……..”  
“Not again El. I don’t have time for this again this morning. I’m already running late.”

I slowly backed out of the bathroom trying to figure out exactly what was going on. Apparently whatever it was had happened before. I looked down at my hands and noticed I had been absent mindedly playing with a ring. Was I still married? I mean surely if I was kicked out of Fillory then the marriage to Fen and Idri was null now. I guess I could take the ring off. 

I slipped it off to see it was engraved on the inside. ‘Queliot’. What the hell?

I barely had time to finish my thought before I heard the phone ring. 

“El, can you grab that? If it’s Jenny tell her I’m running about five minutes late.” I heard Quentin yell from the bathroom. 

I walked over to answer the phone. I saw the area code and didn’t want to answer it. 

“Not them.” I whispered to myself. “How would they have even gotten my number?”   
“El? Answer that!”  
“Ok! Got it!”

I picked up the phone. 

“Hello?”  
“Eliot?” The voice on the other end sounded distraught and was crying.  
“James?”  
“Eliot….. It’s Karen… she’s…..” He continued to cry. “She’s gone.”   
“Shit. What happened?”  
“They were in a car wreck. Her and Sara.” He was still crying. The last time I saw Sara, she was two. I hadn’t seen any of my family in ten years. I went to Brakebills and then Fillory and just kind of moved on. 

“Eliot?”  
“Yeah, I’m here” he had snapped me out of my thoughts.  
“I need your help.”   
“How can I help? I don’t know about car wrecks or anything.”  
“Sara lived and now I’m alone and I have no idea how to raise her on my own.”  
“I don’t know anything about raising kids.”  
“You have to help me Eliot.”  
“James, I don’t know anything about being a parent or raising kids or any of that.”  
“Pleas Eliot.” He sounded so desperate and he did call me after not speaking to me in ten years, that was the definition of desperation.  
“Ok. I’ll come home and see what I can do.”  
“When?”  
“This weekend.”  
“Thank you Eliot.”  
“It’s fine. I’m not happy about it and I’m not staying long. I’ll help you get things sorted but then I’m done.”  
“Fine. Anything helps.”

I heard Quentin getting out of the shower.

“I have to go. See you this weekend.”  
“Ok. See you then.”

He hung up. I was curious as to what exactly happened and dreading going home.

“What’s wrong El?”  
“Ummm… oh.. nothing.”  
“El you’re white as a sheet. That’s not nothing.” He sat down beside me.   
“I have something I have to deal with.”  
“El you don’t keep secrets from me.” He reached over and took my hand. I felt a stray tear roll down my face. “Shit, you never cry, this must be serious.  
“My sister in law…. Is….. dead….”  
“Shit, El. I’m so sorry.” He hugged me. “Hang on.” He stood up and grabbed his phone and started calling someone.

“Hey Jenny, it’s Q. I have some personal things I have to deal with. I won’t be in today. Can you handle that meeting this morning?.... Great….. Yeah he’s ok….. it’s a long story. I’m using my personal time….. Yes, the whole week…..He needs me….. yes…that’s fine…. Goodbye.”

“What the hell?”  
“You need me El.”  
“I’m fine. Really.”  
“No. You’re not, and I’m sure as hell not letting you go back home alone.”  
“Q… it’s fine…..”  
He walked over and kissed me. He put his hands on my face and wiped the stray tears away and ran his hands through my hair.  
“El. I love you. You’re not facing this alone. Let’s get some things packed. I can get us a flight out there.”

We packed a suitcase and Quentin booked us a flight. 

We had gotten to the airport and I filled Quentin in on the things that had happened and he in turn explained to me how we got kicked out of Fillory when magic seemed to have died but somehow it came back but we never found another way back to Fillory. I had found home with him and we spent a lot of time together and decided to get married in Central Park since it reminded us of the fields at Brakebills.

As we flew I told Quentin all about the small town my family lived in and how they would be less than thrilled about their dandy son coming home with his husband. 

“It’s nothing against you so don’t take it personally, it’s just how they are. “  
“It’s fine El. Not like I haven’t heard it all before.”  
“I’m sorry.”   
“Nothing to be sorry for. I’m more sorry for you with all this. At least your niece survived.”  
“Yeah, they said they don’t know how though. They said the car was totaled and it was a miracle she survived. She only had a few scratches and a bloody nose.”   
“Odd.”   
“Yeah.” 

“Good afternoon folks, we are beginning our decent. In a few moments we will be touching down in beautiful Indiana. Local time is 5:47pm and it is currently a glorious 67 degrees.” We heard the pilot announce. I felt sick. 

I instinctively reached over and grabbed Quentin’s hand. 

“Oh…. Sorry….”  
“I’m not.” He smiled back and held my hand.

The plane landed and we got off. We walked through the small airport and grabbed our bags and picked up the rental car Quentin had reserved for us.

“Really? That’s the car you picked?”  
“It sounded like it would be good for this.”  
“You got us a blue four door pickup truck.”  
“When in Rome?” He smiled and shrugged as he put his bags in the back seat.  
“Some days, I hate you.” I glared at him as I put my bags in.   
“You drive.” He smiled as he tossed me the keys.  
“Fuck you.”  
“You wish”  
“Whatever Quentin Coldwater Waugh!!”  
“Whatever Eliot Waugh Coldwater!!”  
“Just get in you dick.”  
He laughed at me as we both got in and I tried to acclimate myself to this monstrosity he was making me drive. 

We drove for about an hour before reaching my brother’s house. 

We both got out and gathered our things. 

“Eliot.” He came out to greet us. “Who’s your friend?”  
“This is Quentin.”   
“The Quentin.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Isn’t he the one who designed the huge skyscraper in New York?”  
“That’s me.” Quentin chimed in.  
“Wow. Not what I pictured.”  
“Ummm… Thank you?”  
“No offense but you look a little small…”  
“Fuck James, just let it go.” I rolled my eyes as I walked in and set my things in the guest room. 

I walked into the living room and saw my mom and dad sitting there. 

“So, we heard you got married.” My mom snarked.  
“Yeah.”  
“Is she nice?” my father chimed in.  
“He is.” I stated glaring at him.  
“Oh. Well then.” He huffed and sat back down.  
“Where is he?”  
“He’s coming.” I heard Quentin and James come in and close the door.   
“Hi.” Quentin walked in and greeted everyone.   
“Mom, dad, this is Quentin.”  
“He’s the one you married?” my father frowned.  
“Yes.”  
“He’s cute.” My mom chirped.  
“Yeah, that’s why I claimed him.” I half smiled.  
“He’s the one who built that huge building out in New York.” James interjected.  
“Well, I didn’t build it, they have a team for that, I just kind of designed it.” Quentin stated in his usual nerdy matter of fact way.  
“So where’s Sara?” I asked in an attempt to escape this conversation.  
“She’s upstairs.”   
“Good. I’ll go see how she is.” I walked away and headed upstairs.

I knocked on her door. 

“Come in.”   
“Hi.”   
“Uncle Eliot!!” She ran over and hugged me. “I thought I’d never see you again.”   
“I’m here.” I laughed and hugged her. I had spoken to her on the phone. Usually on her birthday when her mom called me.   
“You’re back for mom’s funeral aren’t you?”  
“Yeah, but let’s talk about something else.”  
“Did you see the photos?”  
“What photos?”  
“Of the crash.”  
“No.”  
“They said I should have died.” She just stated all this so matter of fact while continuing to brush her doll’s hair.  
“They said it was bad.”  
“Uncle Eliot, why did you go away?”  
“I had to go to school.”   
“You were gone a long time.”  
“I know.” I looked down, almost feeling guilty.  
“Are you a doctor now? Mom said people who go to school for a really long time are doctors.”  
“No. I’m not a doctor.” I smiled at her. I tried to think of things little girls would like. Looking around the room I saw pictures of princesses and knights. “I was a king though.”   
“A king!!!”  
“Yeah, with a horse and carriage and everything.”  
“Did you have a crown?”  
“Yeah and a castle and a cook.”  
“And a queen?”  
“Yeah, a few queens and there were other kings with me.”  
“Did you fight?”  
“Yep, with swords.”  
“You’re so brave uncle Eliot.” She ran over and hugged me. “I wish I was a queen, I’d save people.”  
“I know.” I hugged her tighter.  
“Do you want to see the pictures?”  
“Ummm… Sure….”   
She pulled out a newspaper and showed me the front page. It was a car wrapped around a tree under a semi.   
“Wow.”  
“Yeah, it was bad.”  
“It was.”   
“I had some scratches and a bleeding nose.”  
I looked at the picture and tried to figure out how anyone survived all that.  
“Sara?”  
“Yeah uncle Eliot?”  
“Did you think about anything before the wreck?”  
“Yeah. I saw the semi coming and I felt really scared and I just kept thinking of how scared I was and how I didn’t want to die. I thought about putting myself in a bubble and floating away. I wish I put mommy in a bubble too.”   
“It’s ok, it’s not your fault. You couldn’t stop it.” I half smiled at her and let her play. 

I walked downstairs and found Quentin in the guest room changing. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

“Shit.”   
“What’s wrong El?”

I showed him the newspaper.

“Wow. How did she survive?”  
“She didn’t want to die.”  
“Well yeah but that’s a bad wreck. Nobody would survive that.”  
“Q.”  
“What?”  
“She’s fucking Telekinitic.”  
“How would you know that?”  
“She build a ward around herself.”  
“How.”  
“Same way I killed Logan Kinnear. She was scared and it’s all she could think about and then, bam, it happened. She walked away with scratches and a bloody nose. That happened to me my first time too.”  
“El.”  
“No, she is. I just know it. She has to be to live through this.”

A few days passed. The funeral happened and we had the usual family dinner. 

Quentin and I went up to Sara’s room where she was playing. 

“Hi Sara.”  
“Hi Quentin.”  
“Can we talk?”  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Have you ever thought about stuff and then it happens?”  
“Yeah.”  
“When?”  
“The wreck. I didn’t want to die and I didn’t.”  
“Sara, I want to try something.” I walked over and sat on the bed.   
“What’s that uncle Eliot?”  
I set a small marble down on the table. 

“I want you to try and move that just by thinking about it.”  
“Ok.” She stared at the marble. “It’s not working uncle Eliot.” She looked sad.   
“It’s ok. It takes a minute. Try again.”

She looked back at the marble. 

“It’s still not working.”   
“It takes practice.”

She started crying.

“What’s wrong?”  
“I can’t do it! I want to make you happy uncle Eliot and I want to be a princess like you were a king!” She cried and the marble shook then shot around the room before breaking a picture hanging on the wall.   
“That’s it!!” Quentin yelled.  
“Shit!”  
“Uncle Eliot!!”  
“I know I said a bad word but you did it!!”  
“Does that mean I’m a princes??”  
“Not yet but closer.” I smiled.  
“What’s going on up there?” I heard James yell coming up the stairs.  
“Nothing!” I yelled back as I heard him open the door.  
“There’s a picture broken on the floor and you two sitting in here like idiots.” He snapped.   
“Daddy!!! I’m a princess!!”   
“What?”  
“I have mag…” I grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug to help stifle her saying she was magic.  
“I broke the picture. I’ll clean it up. Sorry.”   
“Just don’t let her get hurt.” He snapped and walked back down stairs.  
“Why did you lie uncle Eliot?”  
“People here can’t know you are magic.”   
“Why?”  
“They get scared.”  
“But daddy likes magic. He watches the shows on TV.”  
“That’s different. That’s not the kind of magic we have.”  
“Oh. So what do I do?”  
“Sara, you’re telekinetic.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You can do things by thinking about them, it’s magic. That’s how you survived.”  
“How do you know?”  
“Cause I can do it too. So can Quentin, but his magic is different.”  
“What do I do with it?”  
“You have to learn to control it and then you can learn spells and learn how to cast.”  
“How do I do that?”  
“School.”  
“School?”  
“Yes, that’s the school I went to. They can help. I’ll call them in the morning.”  
“Thank you uncle Eliot!!”

She ran over and hugged me again and I smiled. I helped clean up the broken picture and let her play with her dolls. 

Quentin and I walked back downstairs and outside. I called Dean Fogg.

“Hello.”  
“Hi Dean, it’s Eliot.”  
“Hello Eliot.”  
“I need your help.”  
“How can I help?”  
“It’s my niece. She’s telekinetic.”  
“I’ll stop by in the morning.”  
“Thanks.”

I hung up the phone. Holy shit. More Waugh magicians.


End file.
